Saying Goodbye
by Suzy-Seas07
Summary: It is the night before the big duel between Yugi and the Pharaoh. What could be going through the head of those onboard?


Yugi POV

One more day, that's it_._ One more day and the Pharaoh will be gone and he will never come back and he will leave me all alone. One more day where I will win my duel and let him go and show him that I can live without him. Except I can't, I can't live without him, I can't imagine waking up every day and not having him there to greet me, to not have him as I get through school, not have him as I duel. Duel, I have to win that duel if he is to go back, what would happen if I didn't, he would be with me my whole life, I wouldn't have to suffer being without him. But what would happen if he hates me for losing, I can't bear to think of him hating me, I love him. Since when, I don't know, but after being together for so long… I can't, I can't think like this, I have to let him go, I want him to be happy and he will only be so when I win and he loses, he will only be happy when he joins his people.

Grandpa POV

So, after 4 years the time had finally come for little Yugi to let go of the Pharaoh. I wonder how he is doing. So much has happened to Yugi and whether or not his friends have noticed I have noticed the different Yugi that has emerged and become because of the Pharaoh. But even if they noticed what they would not know would be that Yugi loves the Pharaoh and not in a brotherly fashion. The Pharaoh's leaving will cause Yugi heartbreak; I know this, so I need to be here, to comfort him. Poor Yugi, when he was small he lost his parents, then in that terrible car accident that Yugi probably doesn't even remember he lost his sister, and now he will lose his Pharaoh. Oh Gods, if you are listening why do you torture that young soul so? Has he not suffered enough, must you take his love from him too? Yugi has made friends, he has made a name for himself, he has overcome all the obstacles that have come his way ever since he solved the Millennium Puzzle, but he has solved them because of what that Puzzle brought. The Duel, Isis said is to show both of them that they can live without the other and while I don't know about the Pharaoh, I do know that Yugi is far from prepared. But I also know that he will win the duel and let the Pharaoh leave because that is what is best for the Pharaoh and that is what Yugi wishes for.

Normal POV

**The breeze was slight and moon was shining on a sky that lacked stars and it shined over the river Nile where a small cruise was silently making its way to an island where a chapter in the lives of its passengers would close. Most of the passengers were in bed thinking of what had happened to them in the last 4 years and one old man was walking on the decks to his grandchild's door. When he reached the door he put his ear against it and heard the quiet sobbing that came from inside and looked at it with sadness before turning and walking away with a heavy heart. The small boy inside was shaking and holding his pillow tightly in the hopes of muffling his sobs so as to not disturb the other passenger or the entity in his head. **

Yami POV

5000 years ago I was trapped in that puzzle and finally I shall join my friends and family in the spirit world. But I have made many incredible friends and have been changed by them and learnt a lot from them. But Yugi, my Aibou, my partner, he is the one who has changed me the most. He has taught me the true value of friendship, of trust and loyalty and he has thought me to cherish each moment. He tells me that it is I who has taught him yet he doesn't realize what he has taught me. Yugi, somehow I have grown to love him and I find it strange to think that soon I will be without him. But how could I truly love him? He too is a man and he is from this century, he would never be able to return my feeling should I ever disclose them. He is far too innocent, no he will never love me. Strangely this causes me heartache, I want him to love me and I feel that if I had a choice to stay here with him I would should he ask me to. He is my love, I want him to be happy and I know I can never do that, not in my current form as an invading host in his mind. I wish to be reborn in my next life as the one who will support Yugi, someone whom he can rely on and will always be there for me.

Tea POV

We will soon reach the island and then the duel will be over and the Pharaoh will leave. He wouldn't have to if Yugi lost though…. No! No, No, No! I can't think like this, I must wish him what is best for him. And that is for him to go into the spirit world. I wonder what kind of place the spirit world is. I don't want him to leave, I love him, and I know that he will never return my feeling but I love him. I wish for him to stay but that will never happen and I don't want him to be trapped in the Puzzle for another 5000 years which is what will happen if Yugi loses. No! Yugi will not lose, he can't he has to defeat the Pharaoh; I can't let my feeling cloud anything.

Joey POV

4 years huh? I know they all think I am an airhead and I know that I am and I know that Tea loves the Pharaoh and that Yugi has to be the one to duel him and win it for the Pharaoh to go. But I can't help it when I think that I would have liked to meet the real Pharaoh and spend some time with him.

Seto POV

The little twerp is still babbling nonsense about some Egyptian king living inside him, mental and all these idiots are encouraging him. Honestly why do I even try to be nice to them? But at the same time why do I feel compelled to come here? It's like something inside me is telling me I have to come, but that makes no sense, I must be starting to hallucinate having hanged out with these dorks for too long.

Mokuba POV

Oh this is so cool! I can't believe Seto actually left me behind in dOmino city but right now i honestly couldn't care less. I'm in Egypt, i wish i could've seent he pyramids but whatever i get to see Yugi duel against a Pharaoh. At first i used to think that like Yugi was delusional but given everything that's happened it's kind of moronic to dismiss it.

Tritan POV

Yugi, I honestly believe you have the Pharaoh's soul within you and I am also sad that you have to say good bye to him, but I obviously cannot even feel how sad you must be, having him within you and with everything we've been through. Don't worry Yugi, I won't leve you, none of us will. I promise.

Duke POV

Yugi, it was fate that we met, but after all the adventures and memories we share, it would be stupid to ignore what is true, you are one special kid and it has never been a calm day since I met you but honestly I couldn't care less.

Isis POV

Pharaoh our duty to you is coming to a close, the duty that has been my family's for a almost 5 millennia. Your soul is to return and it will be me and Marik who guide you to your resting place. Yugi, he too is special, I sensed it when I met him so don't worry Pharaoh, he has friends that will take care of him, don't worry about him. But of course I must be mad, how could I say that to one whom has shared your soul for some years now.

Marik POV

Pharaoh, forgive me. I was seduced by the power of the millennium staff and let it cast its spell and turn my back to you. I resented you for what you stood for, because of you my family had been imprisoned in that dungeon with me not seeing the sky till I got the spell. But when you released me you did not punish me, no you promised me and broke me of your servitude, I can see why my ancestors chose to guard your entryway to the afterlife. Even if tomorrow you leave for the afterlife, my Pharaoh, I will forever be in your service.

Ryou POV

Oh I am so hungry, the stupid dark side teleports me back to ancient Egypt apparently and leaves me to die? Why did I get those rings when I did?. I feel bad for Yugi though; his dark side was nice and helped him. I am so glad that my side was defeated but I do feel empty without it. How will it be for Yugi? He has a good relationship with his side, how will he feel once he says goodbye? Well it doesn't matter, he will have me and the rest of the gang, so I will make sure that whenever he is down to bring him comfort by telling him about what I'm feeling. Since me and Marik are probably the only ones that can sympathize with him.

-stomach growls-

Why is there no food in this god forsaken ship?!


End file.
